The Life That's Been Deleted
by Cherry Bombs and Gasoline
Summary: After the death of Kazuto, the strongest player in Aincrad, the situation seems grim. That is until a girl that goes by the name Kirito arrives.


I stood before the man who destroyed so many lives, left us to rot and die.

Kayaba was the last person I ever wanted to see again. All those years of worshiping his genius was shattered the moment he revealed that he trapped me and several thousand other players in the worlds first VRMMO, Sword Art Online. I looked up to this man all through my childhood because of all he was able to accomplish. And what does he do in return? Stomps all over me and forces me to play his game.

That's why when I met him face to face I let it all out.

"Do you know what you've put not only me, but so many other people through?" I spat, "Have you thought of all the lives you have ended? I have lost so many people to this game! And I know my family, and many others, are feeling the same way. The idea of their loved ones being gone forever from something as stupid as a video game."

I remained still and stiff for a minute before relaxing slightly. _Feeling_ exhausted, I deemed shouting at him would do me no good.

"Are you done?" He asked calmly, his voice echoing slightly in the bare white world we stood in, no signs of guilt appearing on his face.

"Yes."

"Good" he began, "To answer your question, Kazuto, yes I do think about the lives that have ended since SAO's launch. However, I gave every individual the tools to survive and yet they still perished. I do feel horrible to know how many dreams I have crushed, the families I have ruined, but thinking about the fallen players will not get anyone anywhere in is world." He waved his hand in the sky and the bare white world turned to a gold sky. Over to our right was a floating mass of metal that Kayaba liked to call Aincrad.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" He asked, gesturing toads the floating castle.

"I guess." I said quietly. It was true that this world was beautiful. The many floors all had thei own feel and look to them. It was one thing I did love about this world.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked.

"it's... Aincrad."

"Not that. This." He swung his hand in an arc around him. I remained silent, not understanding what he was getting at.

After a moment he continued. "This is what every player in SAO sees before their brains are fried. This is the death sequence."

"Yeah?" I said intelligently.

"If you understand what this, then you should understand why you are here, Kazuto.

It took me a moment, but then it dawned on me.

"I... Died?" I croaked, tears swelling in my eyes.

"I'm afraid so."

At that moment, my entire world colapsed. I had promised to free everyone from this game. I had promised to return to the real world to apologise to my mother and sister about how rude and wrong I was to shut them out for so long. I had failed Sachi. My tears broke through the dam and in an instant I was a sobbing mess sprawled on the ground.

I was a failure. I had failed everyone and I hated myself for it.

"But..." I heard Kayaba speak. "I have an interesting offer that I am willing to give you."

I looked up to Kayaba, tears still falling down my cheeks. "A what?"

"You see, the special skill you posses, Dual Blades, is a skill given to the player with the highest reaction time. Besides from the ability to double your DPS significantly, there is nothing overly special about the skill, considering it has it's draw backs."

I knew those drawbacks well. Reduced mobility (although my level was high enough for this to not effect me to much), and the inability to wield a shield (something that I never did anyways). The Pros, like strong sword skills and high damage output, had outweighed the cons drastically considering they never really affected me.

Kayaba continued, "However, the way you wielded such a skill, at least in my eyes, was very interesting. It was the first time I realised how strong a humans will could be. You used such a simple trick to help those around you. You put your life on the line so other wouldn't. You risked it all, gambled dangerously, and played even though your cards were no good. You kept going no matter what was thrown at you. And for that, I am offering you a second chance. A chance to make things right."

My eyes widened, he was giving me a chance to set things right. To avenge those who had fallen before me, to save my friends.

"That would be..." I spoke quietly. I couldn't find the right word. Of course I was gracious of his kindness, but at the same time, every fiber of my being wanted me to rip the mans emotionless face off and curse him to the worst fate imaginable.

I finally settled with "Please."

Kayaba nodded and soon my vision was blurred by a blinding blue light. A forced teleport.

"Then I wish you the best of luck, Kazuto."

The last thing I thought before I left was, _Who's Kazuto?_

* * *

 **You don't know how long I've been planning this story (well by planning I mean thinking about. I have no real plans for this story besides a few big ideas). I want to address that, although I plan on being active with updating this story, my rep on my other account (which is to remain a secret) is that I am lazy and unmotivated, which is true to some extent. If I do keep up with updating this, you should be in for a treat.**

 **~Cherry Bombs and Gasoline**


End file.
